rolling_stone_grammyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lose Yourself
"Lose Yourself" è un brano musicale di Eminem. Testo Look, if you had one shot or one opportunity To seize everything you ever wanted in one moment... Would you capture it or just let it slip? (Yo) His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out He's chokin' how, everybody's jokin' now The clocks runs out, time's up, over, blow Snap back to reality, oh, there goes gravity, oh There goes Rabbit, he choked, he's so mad but he won't Give up that easy no, he won't have it he knows His whole back's to these ropes, it don't matter he's dope He knows that but he's broke, he's so stagnant he knows When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's Back to the lab again yo, this whole rhapsody He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him You better lose yourself in the music, the moment You own it, you better never let it go You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow This opportunity comes once in a lifetime You better lose yourself in the music, the moment You own it, you better never let it go You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow This opportunity comes once in a lifetime (You better) His soul's escaping through this hole that is gaping This world is mine for the taking, make me king As we move toward a new world order A normal life is boring, but super-stardom's Close to postmortem, it only grows harder Only grows hotter, he blows us all over These hoes is all on him, coast to coast shows He's known as the Globetrotter, lonely roads God only knows He's grown farther from home, he's no father He goes home, and barely knows his own daughter But hold your nose, 'cause here goes the cold water These hoes don't want him no mo', he's cold product They moved on to the next schmoe who flows He nose dove and sold nada, so the soap opera Is told and unfolds, I suppose it's old partna' But the beat goes on, da da dum da dum da da da dum You better lose yourself in the music, the moment You own it, you better never let it go You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow This opportunity comes once in a lifetime You better lose yourself in the music, the moment You own it, you better never let it go You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow This opportunity comes once in a lifetime (You better) No more games, I'mma change what you call rage Tear this motherfuckin' roof off, like two dogs caged I was playin' in the beginning, the mood all changed I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage But I kept rhymin' and stepped right in the next cipher Best believe somebody's payin' the Pied Piper All the pain inside amplified by the Fact that I can't get by with my nine to five And I can't provide the right type of Life for my family, 'cause man these goddamn Food stamps don't buy diapers And there's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life And these times are so hard, and it's getting even harder Tryin' to feed and water my seed, plus teeter-totter Caught up between bein' a father and a Prima Donna Baby mama drama screamin' on and too much for me to wanna Stay in one spot, another day of monotony Has gotten me to the point I'm like a snail I've got To formulate a plot or end up in jail or shot Success is my only motherfuckin' option, failure's not Mom I love you, but this trailer's got to go I cannot grow old in Salem's Lot So here I go, it's my shot, feet fail me not This may be the only opportunity that I got You better lose yourself in the music, the moment You own it, you better never let it go You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow This opportunity comes once in a lifetime You better lose yourself in the music, the moment You own it, you better never let it go You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow This opportunity comes once in a lifetime (You better) You can do anything you set your mind to, man. Categoria:Canzoni